The Secrets Hidden in Song
by TeamRed1
Summary: It was another normal day in Fairy Tail. Scratch that, no day there is normal. That was until a certain flying blue cat burst into the guild carrying a chest, supposedly filled with items surprisingly made by their destructive, pink-haired dragon slayer. They soon learn that there is more to the slayer than they were lead to believe and learn of the many secrets he kept within.
1. The Curious Flying Cat

**Hello to all my fellow Otakus! I am so excited to be releasing my second ever fanfiction! Just letting you all know that this is a Natsu x OC fanfiction unless readers want otherwise. I, however, do not do harems. (I am so sorry all you harem fans out there.) I personally do not like them. Also, I DO NOT own Fairy Tail (if I did, NALU would already be cannon!) It is owned by the incredible Hiro Mashima. Anyway, please enjoy my newest fanfiction and also feel free to check out my other story, ****_The Hylian Fairy._** **Please always feel free to comment and suggest anything you like! I love to receive new ideas! ****Ok, enough talk, LET US GO ONE! I now present to you, ****_The Secrets Hidden in Song._**

Chapter 1: The Curious Flying Cat

Stars shone beautifully and looked as if they were painted on a dark blue sky. Under their gaze, a certain salmon haired dragon slayer laid on a grassy cliff overlooking a seemingly never-ending forest. This was none other than Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer, son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. At least, that is what his fellow guildmates of the number one guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail, knew. Thoughts of a decision that could very well affect him and everyone he knew filled his mind. Everyone has a secret. He of all people knew what one will do to keep it that way. He had helped many of his guildmates overcome what fears and dark past they held inside. However, the truth behind his past was something he kept hidden, locked deep within his mind.

After contemplating for over an hour, he had finally came to a decision. He got up, and walked back towards his hand-built house, deep in the woods. After packing all his necessities for a long trip, he looked over at the sleeping Happy who was deep in the world of dreams, and by the look on his face, was probably dreaming about fish.

"Hey Happy…" Natsu whispered gently shaking his adoptive son's sleeping form.

"Huh…" Happy said groggily. "Is it morning *yawn* already?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that I am going on a trip and will probably be gone for a little while," Natsu replied.

"Why?" Happy questioned. "Are you going on a job? Can I go?"

"I am sorry Happy, but you cannot go with me on this one, bud. However, I promise I will bring you back mountains of fish, alright!"

Happy looked down, clearly disappointed that he could not join, however, he shook it off with the promise of fish. "Fine! But no matter what, you have to bring me back fish, OK!" He yelled as he flew to hug Natsu. "Please be careful, Natsu!"

Natsu smiled slightly before replying with his usual grin. "Of course!"

And with that, he began his trip to where… only he knew.

Time Skip:

*YAWN!* One sleepy blue exceed's eyes fluttered open and were met by the blinding rays of the mid-morning sun. "Ahhh… why didn't Natsu shut the curtains before he left? He knows how much I hate the sun in my eyes when I wake up." Happy complained while rubbing his eyes. "Uggg… might as well get and go to the guild… probably should tell them about Natsu leaving." He slowly stretched his feathered wings and with one swift motion took off. However, instead of flying, exhaustion from lack of sleep overtook him and then fell to the ground with a loud *thud*, rolling across the floor and entangling himself in a rug in the process. "OWW!" He whined while rubbing his head, as well as uncoiling the rug. Once free, he began to stand but stopped when something caught his eye. He grabbed the rug and moved it to get a full view of what was underneath. "A hatch? How come I never knew this was here?" He asked himself. He tried to open it but had no luck. He then tried again, putting all the strength his little arm muscles could handle to lift the hatch. Finally, with one large pull, the top flew open, almost sending the small blue cat straight into a wall. Happy looked inside the hatch and found a large chest which, after opening, held small cases. "Wait… these are lacrima CDs… but who made them?" He quickly grabbed one and turned it around. His eyes went wide with shock as he yelled, "NATSU! NATSU MADE THESE! But, he and I are always together… how did he hide this from me?!" Suddenly, an idea struck his mind. With a smug grin on his face, he grabbed the chest and flew towards the guild.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall:

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Tables were flying, people were crashing into walls, clothes were being stripped, drinks were being drunk, "MANS" were being said, and a certain scarlet haired mage making others coward in fear… yep… just another absolutely normal day for the number one guild in Fiore.

Suddenly, a blue-haired fur ball flew into the guild. "Hey, guys! Guess what I found?!" Happy yelled.

"Hmmm… let me guess… fish?" Lucy akes sarcastically. "Nope… even though that would be great… but I found something even better!" Everyone looked at him in shock. Happy had found something better than fish… oh boy.

"Well then… spit it out… what is it?" Erza asked/ordered now interested.

"Come look for yourselves!" Happy said as he set the box down on one of the surviving guild brawl tables. Mira had then come over and pull out a CD. "Oh… these are CDs, does Natsu like to listen to music?" She asked looking back to Happy. "No, no… look who wrote them." Happy replied. Mira then flipped the CD over and her eyes widened. "N-Natsu… Natsu made these!" She yelled. For a brief moment, the guild went silent but then burst out into a roar of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Happy asked confused.

"P-please, y-you're t-telling m-me, flamebrain can sing!" Gray said in between laughs. "Man, I am sure he sings as bad, if not worse, as Gajeel!" Gray continued.

"HEY! My music is the best!" Gajeel snapped.

"PFT! Sure, whatever you say, metalhead!" Gray responded.

"You wanna go, stripper!"

"I'll take you on any day!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled as she banged the two mages heads together. "Will you two knock it off for five minutes!"

"W-Were sorry ma'am!" Both Gray and Gajeel squeaked as they ran to hug each other.

"Well, we won't know if Natsu is good or not if we don't listen to his music! I have just the thing!" Mira said as she left behind the bar, only to come back a few minutes later with a lacrima music player in hand.

"Alright!" She said as she checked through the box for a song. She then picked up one with the title, "Say Amen (Saturday Night)." "Hmm… this sounds interesting!" She exclaimed, and with that, she placed the disc in the player and pressed start.

The music started and automatically caught everyone's attention. It did not take long before the vocals started.

_Been traveling in packs that I can't carry anymore_

_Been waiting for somebody else to carry me_

_There's nothing else there for me at my door_

_All the people I know aren't who they used to be_

Each guild member's mouth fell open as soon as they heard Natsu's voice. "Holy cow! THAT'S FLAMEBRAIN!" Gray yelled. However, he was automatically silenced by several "shhs".

_And if I try to change my life one more day_

_There would be nobody else to save_

_And I can't change into a person I don't wanna be, so_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_I pray for the wicked on the weekend_

_Mama, can I get another amen?_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_Swear to God, I ain't ever gonna repent_

_Mama, can I get another amen?_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

The rest of the guild couldn't help but get extremely pumped once they heard the chorus of the song.

_And every morning when I wake up_

_I wanna be who I couldn't say I'd ever been_

_But it's so much more than I ever was_

_If every night I go to sleep knowing_

_That I gave everything that I had to give_

_Then it's all I could've asked for_

_I've been standing up beside everything I've ever said, but_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_I pray for the wicked on the weekend_

_Mama, can I get another amen?_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_Swear to God, I ain't ever gonna repent_

_Mama, can I get another amen?_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_If I had one more day to wish_

_If I had one more day_

_To be better than I could have ever been_

_If I had one more day to wish_

_If I had one more day_

_I could be better, but, baby_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_I pray for the wicked on the weekend_

_Mama, can I get another amen?_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_Swear to God, I ain't ever gonna repent_

_Mama, can I get another amen?_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_It's Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_

"GOD! How does Salamander do that with his voice!" Gajeel yelled!

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_Swear to God, swear to God, swear to God_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

The song ended and everyone was quiet, not saying a word. Suddenly, the silence was broken.

"That sounded amazing!"

"Who knew he could make music like that!"

"I've never heard anything like that before!"

The guild was flooded with many comments on Natsu's song. Some, however, thought to themselves, 'Why hasn't he told anybody about this?'

"I never thought Natsu could be this talented," Erza said with a smile.

"I agree, but why did not hide something like this from us?" Lucy asked.

There was another moment of silence before someone yelled, "Let's choose another one!"

**To be continued...**


	2. The Stars of Pompeii

**Hello readers! I hope you all liked the first chapter of my newest fanfiction. Now, I present to you... drum roll please... no... ok... the second chapter of ****_The Secrets Hidden in Song._**** However, I would first like to point out that I do not own Fairy Tail. It is owned by the great Hiro Mashima. Now that that is out of the way... please enjoy my newest chapter and feel free to comment and suggest anything you would like to see in upcoming chapters!**

Chapter 2: The Stars of Pompeii

Lucy was rummaging through the box, trying to find a song title that best captivated her interest. While picking, other members of the guild were conversing about Natsu's musical talent once again.

"I mean seriously…" Lucy spoke. "How many CDs are in here… how come he never told us anything?"

Erza looked Lucy's way before bringing her hand up to her chin, her mind going deep into thought. "I am not sure…" She began. "Does he feel embarrassed about his music? However, he has never really cared about embarrassing himself or not, so why is this different?"

Lucy looked back down at the box and pulled out a CD with the title "Counting Stars." "I think I found one!" She yelled. All attention was back on the music player as Lucy put in the CD.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

Every member looked at each other in confusion, then all eyes fell on Lucy who was flushed a light pink. She had always loved watching the stars and remembers the times on missions, where Natsu and she would lay out at night and try to count the number of stars in the sky.

_I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my faces flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_The old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I, feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I, feel something so wrong_

_But doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

By this point, many guild members were nodding their heads to the beat.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

_Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

_But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_I feel the love_

_And I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_Hope is a four letter word_

_Make that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I, feel something so wrong_

_But doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

_But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money and watch it burn_

_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money and watch it burn_

_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money and watch it burn_

_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money and watch it burn_

_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

_Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

_Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

The song ended leaving the guild in a positive mood. "I really liked that song!" Mira said. "I wonder if he wrote that about you, Lucy."

"That would make sense since Lucy-san is a celestial wizard after all." Wendy pointed out.

"That is true, but I can't help but feel there may be something more to the song…" Mira replied. "Wait a minute what if Natsu is in lo-" Mira was cut off by the hand of a flustered celestial wizard. "MIRA! You know we are not like that!" Lucy whispered/yelled. "Anyway, who wants to pick the next song?" Lucy said still unsure if she should take her hand off the guilds legendary ship markers mouth.

"Oh! I'll go, Lu-chan!" Levy cheerfully yelled as she stepped forward to the box.

After going through the box for a few minutes, Levy's eyes fell upon a CD with the title, "Pompeii." She grabbed the CD and places it into the player and hit start.

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love_

_Grey clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above_

The lyrics of the song left a few members confused about the meaning… however, thoughts of previous hardships and battles filled their minds.

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_

_How am I going to be an optimist about this?_

_How am I going to be an optimist about this?_

"What do you think Natsu means by that?" Lucy asked. "All the times I have seen him, he is always optimistic and never has a sad look on his face."

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

_In your pose as the dust settled around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love_

_Grey clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_

_How am I going to be an optimist about this?_

_How am I going to be an optimist about this?_

_Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?_

_Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?_

_And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love_

_(Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?)_

_Grey clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above_

_(Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?)_

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_

_How am I going to be an optimist about this?_

_How am I going to be an optimist about this?_

_If you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

_Eh, eheu, eheu_

The song ended, leaving several confused guild members. "Why does Natsu-san sound kinda sad is this song?" Wendy asked. The rest of the members just shrugged, quite unsure themselves.

Finally, Gray broke the awkward silence by storming up to the box and grabbing a CD from the pile.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
